London Calling
by thebitchisback
Summary: An edited version of the same story.... Please read. Rated for implied sexual activities


A/N: Disclaimer.. keep forgetting to do this.. Sonny With a Chance- Don't own it. Anyway, sorry about the grammar.. if any of you find mistakes just tell me and i'll eventually fix them. Thanks

There was a soft knock on her door and a slightly muffled 'Sonny' reverberated around the room. Sonny closed her eyes, wishing the owner of the voice to go away, to leave her alone. But Sonny was not so lucky and the doorknob rattled as the person tried to enter_._

_Tap. Twist. Tap._

"Sonny!" The voice shouted, "Sonny, I know you are in there. Please, just open the door. Please Sonny! I need to talk to you." The desperation in the voice made Sonny's chocolate eyes cloud with tears, but still she made no attempt to reply. Sitting in her chair, Sonny's hands clawed at her face and her body was shaking with tumultuous sobs. "Sonny! Please!" The voice was filled with pain, fear and frustration. Sonny shook her head, as if to tell her heart not to rise, to stay quiet and ignore the person until they went away. "Sonny, I am begging you. Please, just open the door. I'm scared. I'm scared and I need you to open this door." Sonny looked up at the admission. Scared? But Chad never got scared.

With a sigh, she stood, her feet taking hesitant steps toward the locked door. With great care, she turned the lock until hearing the distinctive the _click_. Turning the doorknob, she slowly opened the door. His came into view, sadness etched into his beautiful face. "What do you want Chad?" Sonny's voice was soft, rough from the tears she had shed.

"I want... no, need to talk to you." Chad took a step forward, pushing the door even further ajar and forced his body through the doorway. Taking Sonny's hand gently, he led her to the couch. As Chad sat, he gently tugged Sonny's arm, indicating for his need for her to sit down. Turning her face toward the floor, she took a shallow breath.

"Why didn't you tell me Chad?" Sonny asked, her voice no louder than a whisper. "That is something you tell your girlfriend Chad. You man man up and tell her the truth, that you are going away."

"I know Sonny. Trust me, I know. But I honestly thought I wasn't getting the job. I auditioned on a whim, on the slimiest chance that I would even get a part. It's a huge film Sonny. We are talking about Martin Scorsese."

"I know Chad, but that's not the issue here. You know how proud I am of you. I just want to know why you didn't trust me enough, trust this relationship enough, to tell me. I would have been there Chad, to practiced lines, to hold your hand at the audition, to kiss away your nerves, your worries. I would have been there, waiting anxiously next to you as you waited for the call. I would have been there Chad." Sonny let out a heartbreaking sign. "I would have been there because I love you." A sharp intact of breath sounded next to her, grabbing Sonny's attention, forcing her to look sideways. There she found a smile, a beautiful, wondrous smile, on her boyfriend's face. "What?" She asked.

"You… You…"

"I...I… what?"

"You said you loved me." Chad's hand grasped hers, bringing it to his mouth, sweetly kissing her palm. "You love me!" Sonny removed her hand from Chad's grasp, rubbing her forehead with tense fingers.

"That's not new, Chad." She said with a roll of her eyes. "I have always loved you. You love me to. That is not the problem. The problem is that you are going to London for five months, shooting a movie with Carey Mulligan as your co-star in all her British glory."

"So you are jealous?"

"Well duh. That and I am losing you for five months. Five months Chad!" Sonny jumped to her feet and started pacing. "We are just getting to the point in our relationship where we wholly trust and love each other, and you are going to London. London Chad. London! That's in England. It's like 5437.37 miles away. You are going to be 5437.37 miles away from me." Chad just shook his head at his girlfriend. Standing slowly, he grasped her hand in his, pulling her towards him a little and leaned down to kiss her. When their lips separated, Sonny could not help but ask why he had kissed her. "Well for one, you are my girlfriend and I do love you, " he answered. "Two, you looked up the distance from L.A. to London. Three, to stop you pacing." Sonny just chuckled. With a soft smile, Chad added "You know you can come with me right?"

"No I can't Chad"

"Why not?"

"Because... I have a job. I have to work. I have a legally binding contract at So Random, that specifically stipulates said fact. " Sonny answered. "Plus, I don't think my Mum will like me staying with my boyfriend in his, what I presume to be, very nice hotel room. All alone. Doing at sorts of things." She added coquettishly.

"All sorts of things huh?" Chad asked huskily. Sonny just nodded, hmming in return. "Well then you definitely have to come. I know for a fact So Random is finishing in a couple of weeks so after that, you can and will come visit me. And don't worry about your Mum. You are 19 years old and we both know how very capable you are in doing whatever you want. Plus she already knows we have been having wild, non-stop sex for months." Sonny blushed, protesting profusely that mother, in fact, did not know about their sex life. Chad just laughed, saying "Trust me, she does. She gave me a pack of condoms before leaving for her trip."

"She did not!" Chad just nodded. "Oh God!" Sonny exclaimed, shaking her head.

"So it's settled then, you finish up here and then meet me in London, for hot, and animalistic hotel sex. I'm happy and you're happy so no more tears." He brought a hand to her face, gently caressing her tear stained cheek. "You know I hate seeing you cry Sonshine." Sonny faced reddened at the nickname, a soft "I love you" leaving her lips. Chad lent down, capturing her lips with his. With a whisper he sighed, "I love you too."


End file.
